Useless Tears
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Tears were useless. That’s how Azula saw it at least.


**{A/N: I own none of Avatar: The last Airbender; thanks for reading, I know it's a bit short but I hope you enjoy :D *}**

* * *

`Tears were useless. That's how Azula saw it at least. Zuko had always gone whining and whimpering to their mom every time he tripped or didn't get Daddy's approval. It wasn't the mature thing to do, or how to act. Why did he have to cry all the time? Just because he didn't get his way, he had to go an act so foolish. No wonder their father picked her as the favorite. She was the one who did everything so perfectly, and he was the one had so many flaws.

It wasn't fair really; Zuko was their mom's favorite. She had wanted to be the favorite of both her parent's. Zu-Zu was such a naïve person. He was so whiny and boring. He was extremely dull from her perspective. How could someone, the son of fire-lord Ozai, be like that? It made no sense to her really. He was the Prince of the fire nation, and yet he acted so indecent. He had no respect for who he was, or more like should have been. He should have been more like her. More agile and clever. Someone who knew their place. He should have done so many things, but he didn't.

He acted like a complete fool, and for that he deserved what he got. He was so annoying, always dwelling about how he didn't get a fair chance to show he was a real fire-bender to Daddy. He was never going to be the favorite, and he didn't even know it yet. He thought that just because he was prince of the fire nation, that Daddy wouldn't banish him like mom, he was just like her…foolish. Naïve. And above all…weak. But not her, never her, she was the favorite one.

Their mom hadn't cared about her, she thought she was just like Ozai, and she was right to think that. She always treated Zuko better than her, and it was absolutely disgusting to see them have that bond, she hadn't even tried to be there—she lied when she said she loved her just the same as she did Zuko. Her precious little Zu-Zu. It was all about how Zuko was, and never her. Oh, how Zuko was such a sweet child, and so kind and generous. She could have been nice to those turtle-ducks, she could have been sweet when she wanted to—She could have been just like Zuko, but she wasn't and never would be.

But dear Daddy was another story, he was proud of her—and she knew it, he had to be proud of her. She did so well, so wonderfully well. She did everything he asked of her, and didn't make mistakes. She was just like him, and so clever—quick witted and always had something to say. She had wanted his approval, and she got it. She was better than Zuko would ever be. He was pathetic, and didn't deserve to be the heir. It was more fitting for her to be that, to be fire-lord Azula one day instead of him. It was appropriate really, and she liked the sound of it. She knew she'd have to wait, and she was patient—not in hurry or rushing things, she'd remain Princess of the fire nation for now at least, and then there'd be the day she'd be in charge of the fire nation, fire-lord Azula. Zuko would never take that away from her, she'd make sure he knew why she was the favorite one and he wasn't.

Now she just had to go a little bit further, be a bit more clever now, and then she'd have a better chance on finding Zuko and her uncle. This time she would not be taken by surprise, there wouldn't be another mistake. She didn't make those, she was better than that—she had to make sure of it. That wasn't the best, that wasn't perfect. She didn't just settle for being simple. Nothing was ever simple with her. She wouldn't be weak, she couldn't be. If she did that, she'd lose the approval she had gotten, all that work just gone because of one mistake. It all was very important to her, and Zuko was ruining it. Why did he have so whiny and make it more annoying than it needed to be?

There she stood, on the fire nation ship, her hands behind her back and a side-grin appeared on her lips. This was where Zuko and her Uncle was, she was sure of it. Hmm. What a wonderful little family reunion to have with dear Zu-Zu and Uncle. She should have brought a fruit basket or something, ha. My how they would be so surprised at her visit, and she'd be amused by it—it'd be just wonderful. This was all too simple for her, and that made her a bit bored but she'd change that soon enough. It'd be just so brilliant, and clever. Zuko would probably whine again, wondering why she was here or how she did get here. Tears were so useless; at least that's how Azula saw it.

* * *


End file.
